ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Kageki Daichi
|weapons = }} Kageki Daichi (影鬼大智, Kageki Daichi, lit Shadow Demon Great Wisdom), aka Hiding Demon (悪魔を隠す, Akuma o Kakusu), is a Chūnin of Yamigakure and a member of the Kageki Clan. He uses , but is known more for his use of a variety of weapons and trap setting. Background Born into the Kageki Clan of Yamigakure in the on the Shinobi Continent of Earth. While not born into the main branch of the family, Daichi has proven himself vital to the clan and the village through his skill at concealing jutsus and reconnaissance even as a Genin. He was able to quickly earn the rank of Chūnin, but has not been given the opportunity to advance to Jōnin, likely due to some meddling from the main branch of the family. Despite this, he does consider himself to be a Tokubetsu Jōnin when it comes to reconnaissance. Appearance He is of about average height and weight, with black hair and brown eyes. Daichi is rather skinny, though, and it has been remarked that he is a handsome man with a beautiful face by some of the women of the village. Whether he knows of these comments or not is unclear, though it is unlikely that he doesn't. Being a shinobi of Yamigakure, Daichi wears dark colors at all times. His casual outfit consists of black pants, black shoes, a black shirt and a black coat with light fur trim, plus two simple silver rings worn on both of his index fingers. When going on missions, his outfit remains the same, but he dons the required black flak jacket if he can't help it. He will, if ordered, wear the standard issued uniforms, but as his missions are almost always recon missions he dresses as casually and unobtrusively as possible. The Kageki Clan's insignia is on his right forearm and is white in color. As he isn't a member of the main family branch his tattoo is on one of his limbs. Personality He is quiet and tries to blend into the background. This is mostly due to his focus on reconnaissance, but may also be due to trying not to draw too much attention from his cousin. At the same time, he does what he can to make sure that his sister doesn't become the target of Ryuu's ire either, which almost give him the appearance of a sis-con. Daichi is one of the first to disappear when there is trouble, but not because he's afraid to fight, but because he is setting traps, observing and/or preparing a crippling retaliation. He has also managed to be convinced by Amaterasu to teach the Genin of Yamigakure some of his recon and trap techniques, though he only tries to give them the basics and nothing more, telling them to develop their own techniques. Abilities Physical Expert Trap Setter: In combination with his Earth Release techniques, Daichi has become extremely skilled in laying a variety of traps to take out multiple targets before they get far enough to pose a threat or to weaken them before an assault. *'Iron Rain' (鉄の雨, Tetsu no Ame): set off by a trip-wire, hundreds of kunai, shuriken and daggers are launched down from the surrounding trees at the victims. This covers a ten foot radius in terms of effectiveness. Daichi sets multiple trip-wires in various ways to try and ensure the trap is set off. *'Exploding Ring' (リングを爆発, Ringu o Bakuhatsu): Daichi surrounds an area with explosive tags, which can be set off remotely. He also sets it up so that if it is discovered, the moment it is tampered with it will go off. *'Belching Rocks' (げっぷ岩, Geppu Iwa): Daichi seals kunai and shuriken in rocks, which are set up to launch the sealed weapons at the victim. This trap is normally set off remotely, to ensure it doesn't hit the wrong target. Reconnaissance Master: With the use of his hiding techniques, Daichi is capable of gathering vital information from even the most dangerous locations. He is one of Yamigakure's top recon shinobi. Practitioner of Kageki Style Taijutsu: the clan's taijutsu style, Daichi doesn't use it often as he focuses more on reconnaissance and traps over physical altercations. However, he is still skilled enough in the clan's style to be able to physically fight if needed. *'Sudden Shadow Assault' (突然シャドウ暴行, Totsuzen Shadō Bōkō): Because Daichi uses Earth Release techniques and, therefore, can hid in the ground itself he is capable of striking the target as if he really had come out of their shadow. **'Sudden Shadow Frontal Assault' (突然の影正面攻撃, Totsuzen no Kage Shōmen Kōgeki): Again, because of his use of Earth Release, Daichi can easily pull this move off by coming out of the ground to attack the target. *'Shadow Cloud' (影雲, Kage Kumo): A diversionary tactic done by throwing up a cloud of dust, sand or just about anything else that could be used to blind the target. If Chakra Flow is combined with this, especially with Wind Release, then the cloud is whipped up even further and the added chakra makes it more difficult for sensory ninja to relocate the user. *'Mocking Shadows' (あざける影, Azakeru Kage): A technique used to blend into a crowd, or scenery. The main purpose of this technique is for surveillance or tracking, but can also be used to set up one of the other techniques, like Sudden Shadow Assault. Jutsu (土遁, Doton): one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allow the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. Earth Release techniques have the ability to change the strength and composition of the earth from being as hard as metal to as soft as clay, as well as manipulating their density, making them heavier or lighter. This includes allowing the user to travel through ground and rock in various ways which can be essential for both transportation and for setting up attacks or creating defenses or for offence. Indeed, this makes earth techniques one of the most versatile of the elemental techniques. Pre-existing earth is not necessary though, for the user can create it with their own chakra. *' ': This technique creates a shadow clone made of mud of the user. Since its made of mud, it can continue to reform and mold itself back to its original shape. After reverting to mud, it can hold the opponent in place. *' ': This technique allows the user to blend into rocks and then move in and out of other rocks undetected. *' ': This technique changes earth into fine sand by channeling chakra into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. This effect goes around the body (not just the hands), making it just large enough for a person to move through. The user can pinpoint where they are, despite being underground, by sensing the magnetic forces. They can also sense what is happening on the surface and use that information to launch a surprise attack on the enemy. One can also hide deep in the ground, escaping to a depth where the enemy can't reach. It also appears that after digging, the ground can be returned to its original state, leaving no trace of where the user entered the earth. *' ': A technique that transforms the earth surrounding the user into a fluid, allowing them to close in on the enemy with high speed by swimming underground. Since being under the ground is a blind spot, the target has no warning; allowing the user to launch a surprise attack. By using this technique in conjunction with a weapon, it also gains great effect as an "assault ninjutsu". *'Gripping Earth Lock' (グリップ地球ロック, Gurippu Chikyū Rokku): Daichi uses his chakra to soften the ground beneath his target to the point where the ground takes on a syrup-like consistency. This slows the target down and can even trap them as well. **'Swallowing Earth Lock' (地球ロックを嚥下, Chikyū Rokku o Enge): Daichi softens the earth beneath the target so much, and so quickly, that the target is literally swallowed up by the ground beneath their feet. *'Earthbound Hell' (地縛地獄, Djibaku Jigoku): (封印術, Sealing Techniques): are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fūinjutsu can also be used to unseal objects either from within something or someone. Daichi normally uses this when setting traps. True Shadow Style ' True Shadow Style' (真影流, Shinkage-Ryū): a group of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu that are unique to Yamigakure and its shinobi. These techniques are recognizable as the names all begin with True Shadow Style(真影流, Shinkage-Ryū). *'True Shadow Style: Demon Eye' (真影流:悪魔の目, Shinkage-Ryū: Akuma no Me): a Genjutsu that is cast through direct eye contact. The user then creates the illusuion of having glowing red eyes and their shadow begins to morph and shift. The victim then begins to see their most primal fears come to life out of the shadows. The longer the Genjutsu lasts, the more shadows around the victim begin to become their greatest fears. Eventually, if the victim doesn't get out themselves or are let out, they will die of fear. Trivia *Appearance is based off of Izaya Orihara from Durarara!! *Daichi can also be written as (大地) and means "Great Land" Category:Shinobi Category:Ninja Category:Male Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters